cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Adam Bloodstream
Bold text When you did a mistake,accept the punishment... — Adam Bloodstream (Jaster Kabura) #Jaster Kabura is a Human, Mando'ade and a Death Watch hunter. Jaster Kabura was born on Shadow Moon but later on moved to Nar Shadda. He was born in 87 BBY when the Mos Eisley was found. When he was a young boy. Jaster Mareel trained Him and taught him the Mando'a lenguage. After Jaster Mareel's death on Korda VI in 52 BBY. Jango Fett continued training Jaster and then Jaster joined the Cuy'Val Dar. Jaster was one of the survivors of the battle of Galidraan. Jaster Kabura was a good friend of Pre Mando leader of The Shadow Mandalorian as well, Jaster Kabura was a part of Dha Werda Verda as well. Soon Jaster Kabura joined The Shadow Mandalorians, also known as Mando Werda. #Later on when Jaster Kabura joined The Shadow Mandalorians He found some one named Rage Ordo,Rage Ordo became one of Jaster Kabura's best friend, later on Rage Ordo became Jaster Kabura's new trainer, Rage Ordo teach him the Mando lenguage and he also teach him how to become a strong Mandalorian,later on Jaster Kabura became a strong Mandalorian, years pass and Jaster Kabura became Rage Ordo's right hand and he also became an Elder General on The Shadow Mandalorian, Jaster Kabura is and has always been a strong Mandalorian just like all of his trainer's, Jaster has completed all of the missions that Rage Ordo has send him to do, and now Jaster Kabura continues on his duty. #On 86 BBY Jaster Kabura Was attack by an unit called Death Watch,the Death Watch where send by there leader Pre Vizsla to attack every mandalorian they found, Rage Ordor was the only survivor but thanks for every thing that his trainer's teach him, he defeted all of the death watch that attack his vode. On 88 BBY Jaster Kabura started to look for th Death Watch but nothing, until one night that Jaster Kabura saw fire on the woods, Jaster Kabura follow the fire and got to some small houses, and there they where, Jaster saw some mandalorians but that was what he think they where until.... he saw the helmet's there helmets dont look like mandalorians he said, they look like... like... DEATH WATCH!!, one of the Death Watch saw Jaster on the woods and alert the other Death Watch and they all came whit there snipers and pistols, Jaster didn't know what to do, he was thinking about runing away but that is not what a true mandalorian will do, so he took out his two pistol's and started to attack the Death Watch, then he saw a ship, Jaster thought this was his end more of them just came, but what he didn't know was that the ship he saw was not the Death Watch ship that ship was The Shadow Mandalorians ship, the Mandalorians step out of there ship and attack the Death Watch two hours later Jaster was in The Shadow Mandalorians bace, Jaster was so happy to see his vode again. Category:Mandalorian Category:The Shadow Mandalorians Category:The Mandalorian Guild Category:Nebula Corp Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Sith Battle Class Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Exile Battle Class Category:Scoundrel Specialty Class Category:Technician Specialty Class Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Force Sensitive Category:Sith